headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Geoffrey Howell
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = San Francisco, California | known relatives = Nora (sister); Elizabeth Driscoll (lover) | status = | year of birth = 1948 (approx) Date of birth approximated based upon the age of actor Art Hindle | year of death = 1978 | first appearance = Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1978) | played by = Art Hindle }} is a fictional character and an antagonist featured in the 1978 science fiction film Invasion of the Body Snatchers. He was played by actor Art Hindle. Biography Geoffrey Howell was a dentist who lived in San Francisco, California with his girlfriend Elizabeth Driscoll. In 1978, Elizabeth discovered a rare breed of plant which she believed to be a Grex. She put it in some water and left it on the nightstand on Geoffrey's side of their bed. What neither of them realized, was that the plant had pollinated with an alien organism that would seek out human bodies and duplicate them, ultimately destroying the original form. This body snatcher duplicated Geoffrey while he slept. The following morning, he disposed of the remains of the plant as well as Geoffrey's original body. Like all body snatcher doppelgängers, the new Geoffrey shared the same memories and physical characteristics of the original, but without any capacity to express emotion. Elizabeth immediately recognized that something was wrong with Geoffrey and consulted her colleague, health inspector Matthew Bennell on the matter. The following day, Geoffrey went to the office to have a strange meeting with several confederates, all of whom were now body snatcher clones. They walked across the city having secret meetings with other duplicates, conspiring to spread their influence throughout the rest of the city. Elizabeth secretly followed Geoffrey and although she was not yet aware that her boyfriend had been replaced by an alien invader, she knew that something terrible had happened to the people of San Francisco. A short time later, Geoffrey gave Elizabeth one of the blooming flowers that precipitated his own subversion. The flower bloomed and produced a pod, which in turn, spawned a plant-like clone of Elizabeth while she slept. Matthew Bennell learned the truth about what was going on and broke into Geoffrey's house to save Elizabeth. He succeeded in interupting the conversion process, thus saving Elizabeth's life. Geoffrey was aware of the break in, but chose to do nothing. Matthew returned to the house soon after with police officers to show them the cloned body. By that point however, Geoffrey had already discarded the evidence. Another pod person at the scene, Doctor David Kibner, let it slip that the real Elizabeth was at Matthew's house. Geoffrey later accompanied David Kibner, Ted Hendley and several other pod people to the San Francisco Department of Health where they managed to capture Matthew and Elizabeth and prepare them for conversion. The two fought back however and Matthew locked Kibner and Howell inside of a freezer unit. Presumably, they were later set free. Notes & Trivia * Was a Golden State Warriors basketball fan. References ---- Category:1948/Character births Category:1978/Character deaths